Danny Phantom (character)
- Doomed Avatar Battlesuit= - Dark Danny= }} |caption = Danny Phantom in UNBSX |alias = Danny Fenton, Ghost Boy |show = Danny Phantom |first = "Mystery Meat", August 3rd, 2004 |sex = Male |age = 14 |species = Half-Human/Half-Ghost |eyes = Blue (human) Green (ghost) |hair = Black (human) White (ghost) |relatives = Maddie Fenton (mother), Jack Fenton (father), Jazz Fenton (sister) |friends = Sam Manson, Tucker Foley |enemies = Vlad Plasmius, Skulker, Ember McLain, Nicolai Technus |occupation = School Student, Super Hero |residence = Amity Park}} Daniel "Danny" Fenton '''(also known as '''Danny Phantom) is the half-human/half-ghost protagonist of the television series Danny Phantom. Known to his friends as Danny Fenton, he has taken on the superhero identity of Danny Phantom to protect the citizens of Amity Park from the dangerous ghosts of the Ghost Zone. He is voiced by David Kaufman in the TV series and most of the Nicktoons video games and by Keith Ferguson in Nicktoons MLB. Nicktoons Unite! Danny appeared as on of the four playable characters in Nicktoons Unite! Danny was summoned by Jimmy to his lab and was explained that the Syndicate of Evil was born after Professor Calamitous somehow got the project plans for his latest invention "the universe portal machine". Professor Calamitous found an ally in each of their worlds, and they are extracting power from their worlds for reasons unknown. They decide to find out what they're planing by going to each others worlds, starting with Danny's world at Amity Park. Jimmy set the coordinates to take them to Casper High, but learn that Vlad has builded a new mansion where Casper High once was. Vlad has also kidnapped Danny's Parent's, and blackmails Danny into going him and he'll let them go. Danny denies and reminds Vlad that he uses his powers for good. Vlad knocks Danny and his friends unconscious and sends them into the Ghost Zone Prison. They wake up in a Prison Cell, where Danny encounter's Walker again. Danny reminds Walker that his human side will be able get out easily. But Walker tell him that"he has made some changes since he was last there", meaning the wall's of the Prison are just as effective on humans as well as ghost. But thanks to the Box Ghost, he help's the heroes escape their Cell. They eventually find the exit, but Walker refuses to let them leave without a fight. After the heroes defeat Walker, Danny lead's them to the Ghost Portal in his parents lab. When they arrive in the lab, Jimmy ask's "Danny if he built the Ghost Hunting weapons?" Danny tell's them "his parents the Fenton's built the weapons" not him (without mentioning that he's their son). Timmy correctly assumes that they are the couple Vlad is keeping prisoner in his mansion, and Wang's to save them. Danny reminds him that Vlad is too powerful with his Ghost Portal open, and they must find a way to shut it down. Danny and the other's then leave the Fenton House, and Sam and Tucker tell them that "Citizen's of Amity Park have been overshadowed by Ghost".￼ After they save the possessed people, Danny and his friends meet Sam and Tucker at the Amity Park Graveyard, and they make their way to Vlad's Castle. After they get inside the Castle, the heroes destroy Vlad's Generators that are powering his Ghost Portal. Then they reach Vlad's throne room , and Vlad is they escape the Ghost Zone and shut down his Portal. Danny orders Vlad to give up now that his power is gone and Amity Park is safe. But Vlad reveals that the Syndicate is building something, and remind them that he still has Danny's Parents, and threatens to hurt them if the heroes don't back down. But Danny won't back down and let his parents get treated like puppets. While the other three heroes deal with Vlad's Soldiers, Danny must overshadow his dad to deal with Vlad's energy shield. Vlad is eventually defeated but escapes through a Portal. Even though his parents are safe, Danny wants to leave before they get noticed. Jimmy wanted to ask them about their Ghost Hunting technology. But Danny states that "Ghost Hunter's and Ghost Boy's don't mix, and they have other worlds to save!" Jimmy admits "he's right" before they leave. Next, they go to Spongebob's world at Bikini Bottom. Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy have to chew Jimmy's Neutronic Air Gum, ￼ to help them breath underwater. Spongebob wants them to meet his friends, but Danny notice's that Bikini Bottom is deserted. Jimmy correctly assumes that the Syndicate is responsible, but Spongebob thinks it's a surprise birthday party for him. After Spongebob tries to find them, the heroes are surrounded by Syndicate Robots. Spongebob thinks it's a costume party, but Danny knows their not costumes. Sandy saves them and and wants them to follow her. The heroes must protect Sandy until a bridge that leads to the Krusty Krab collapses after they walk across it. But they meet up with Sandy at the Krusty Krab, who then tasks them to find some Bikini Bottom Citizens that were not captured by the Syndicate. After they find them, Sandy explains that Plankton has captured every citizen in Bikini Bottom including Mr. Krabs. Sandy also explains that the Jellyfish Harvesters are capturing Jellyfish and Plankton is extracting power from their stings. Sandy's plan is to stop the Jellyfish Harvesters, break into Planktons Fortress, save the captured Jellyfish and Mr. Krabs, and stop Planktons operations completely. Sandy has send an secret agent codenamed "Agent Star". ￼When the heroes arrive at Jellyfish Fields, they find Patrick a.k.a "Agent Star". But he gets captured by a Jellyfish Harvester, and taken to the Jellyfish Factory. Danny comfort's a heartbroken Spongebob by telling him "they'll get him back" and wants to stick with Sandy's plan. Danny and the others manage to destroy all of the Jellyfish Harvesters, and they board the Flying Dutchman's ship. The Flying Dutchman forces them to be his new crew, until he realises Spongebob is with them and refuses to leave his new friends behind. The Flying Dutchman wishes he still had his old crew, instead of being stuck with them. Danny suggest they should get his old crew back. At first The Flying Dutchman believes they won't listen to them, but after Danny reveals he has experience dealing with Ghost, The Flying Dutchman agrees to let the heroes find his crew and he'll let them go. After Danny defeats The Flying Dutchman's crew, he let's them go and his ship fly's away and the ship anchor breaks the door to Planktons Jellyfish Factory open, allowing them to get inside. While in there the heroes free Patrick from his prison and saved the Jellyfish with some help from Patrick. They make it to the roof where they find Mr. Krabs being tortured by Planktons machine. The heroes weaken Planktons Crab Machine￼. Plankton lies to the heroes by making them think he has turned good. Though Danny doesn't believe him, he think Planton won't bother Bikini Bottom anymore. Plankton corrects him and powers up the machine again, but Patrick finishes it off by literary falling on top of it. Plankton reveals the Syndicate is building a doomsday device before leaving. Timmy decides to what Crocker's up to in Dimsdale. Danny realizes that their futures are at risk with the doomsday device being powered up before they leave. They arrive at Crocker's Fortress where they see a Rainbow made out of Fairy Magic into the Fortress￼. The heroes find a central prism, where they must redirect 5 rainbow beams back to the prism. After they redirect the rainbow beams back to the prism, Cosmo and Wanda use the energy to poof them to Fairy World. After arriving in Fairy World, the heroes realize that Crocker has taken over Fairy World and he's extracting power from the Big Wand to power up their Doomsday Machine. Jor￼gen Von Strangle suddenly appears in front of them, startling Danny, Jimmy, and Spongebob in the process. Jorgen is glad to see so helpers, but wonders why Cosmo and Wanda have brought small children instead of big heroes. Cosmo and Wanda explain that the children are heroes, and despite their size, they've done great things. Jorgen accepts their assistance, and wants them to free the Captured Fairies in Fairy World. After they save the Fairies, Jorgen opens up a path that leads to the Big Wand and that's also where Crocker is located. The heroes use the clouds to get high enough to make it to the Big Wand. They eventually make it to the Big Wand, and go up there to stop Crocker from draining more Fairy Magic. When the heroes arrive on top on The Big Wand, they are confronted by Crocker. Crocker informs them that they are too late, now the doomsday machine has more than enough energy to destroy the universe. Timmy still wants to shut his machines on the Big Wand down. They manage to destroy the power generators during their battle against Crocker. Even though they managed to stop Crocker and the Fairies have their magic back, the doomsday machine is fully charged and is about to destroy Jimmy's home world, and the other world's will bow down to the Syndicate. After the Syndicate has ruled the universe, Crocker announces he will rule both Dimsdale and Fairy World as he fly's away. Jimmy wants to head back to Retroville right away, but Timmy thinks he can fix this. However, Da Rules stated that Fairies can only make change's to their world. Meaning the heroes will have to stop the Syndicate the old fashion way. They arrive in Jimmy's Lab, where Cindy is waiting. Cindy believes that Jimmy's involved in Professor Calamitous doomsday plot. Calamitous appears on Jimmy's computer screen, warning the heroes that they are too late, and all of their heroic action were pointless. Calamitous declares that all of the world's will bow down before the Syndicate or be destroyed. After Calamitous signs out, Spongebob notices Goddard scratching himself, thinking he has fleas. Even though Goddard doesn't get fleas, Jimmy figures out that Calamitous has been spying on him through a fleabot inside Godard's brain. That's how he got the plans for the universe portal machine, and met Vlad, Crocker, and Plankton. Since the fleabot is transmitting a signal to Professor Calamitous's base, Jimmy decides to use his Shrink Ray on him and his friends, fly through Goddard's mouth, find and capture the fleabot, and trace it's signal to Professor Calamitous's lab. After exploring Goddard's head, they arrive in Goddard's main processor, but need to earn Goddard's trust to proceed into Goddard's brain. Jimmy already has access, but Danny, Timmy, and Spongebob must earn Goddard's trust to gain access. For Danny, he must use his Ghost Powers to get 5 of Goddard's Memory Token's, to convince Goddard to trust him. After Danny, Timmy, and Spongebob earn Goddard's trust, the heroes proceed to Goddard's brain. After they arrive in Goddard's head, Jimmy reminds everyone of the plan. Although the fleabot is nowhere to be seen, the fleabot fall right in front of them, startling them in the process. After the heroes defeat the fleabot, Jimmy manages to trace the signals to Professor Calamitous's lair. Luckily, it's not far from their current location. After they leave Goddard's head and get back to normal size, they take Jimmy's hover car to Professor Calamitous's lab. They arrive in Professor Calamitous's lab, where the heroes confront the Syndicate. Since the heroes won't quit, Calamitous decides to give the heroes a demonstration of the Syndicates power. They activate the doomsday device to destroy the heroes. Danny points out that they'll be destroyed too, but Vlad assures him that the Syndicate will be safe inside the energy bubble's their sitting in. Professor Calamitous activates the doomsday defense system, to stop the heroes from disabling the doomsday machine. The heroes get passed the doomsday defense system, but the doomsday machine is still active. While Danny, Jimmy, and Timmy try to figure out a way to stop it, Spongebob finds out it's plugged in, and he unplugged the doomsday machine with only a second to spare. Before he returned home Danny got a copy of the Fenton Thermos from Jimmy's lab as the current one held Vlad inside of it. Jimmy also gave Danny, Timmy, and Spongebob Neutronic Recallers in case if the same situation happens again. Abilities Homeconsole Version *Ghost Punch *Overshadow *Phase Shift *Ghostly Wail DS Version *Ghost Ray *Wall Jump *Phase Shift Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Danny and SpongeBob are the main characters from Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. After the the Chosen Ones were scattered by Mawgu Danny and SpongeBob landed together at the same place, where the Wise Old Krab explains that their enemy "The Mawgu" has escaped his prison, and he has created an ooze that corrupts everything it touches. The Wise Old Krab also tell's them that only they the Chosen One's can save them. The Wise Old Krab then leads the two to a place where they can camp. The two find their way to Volcano Island with the help of The Wise Old Krab. They explore Summoner's Rock and find Patrick bouncing on a trampoline. Then Danny, Spongebob and Patrick head to Shipwreck Cliff, where they find Tucker being attacked by birds. After they save Tucker, Danny explains to him about what's going on right now. The Wise Old Krab lead's the heroes to Camp Castaway where they can stay. After Danny and Spongebob get rid of The Mawgu's Sand Monsters invading Camp Castaway, they talk to the Wise Old Krab. He tell's them that "The Night Girl" and "The Whiny Cephalopod" are at Calamity Cove. When Danny, Spongebob, and Patrick get there, they quickly find Sam(a.k.a The Night Girl) being attacked by Sand Monsters. Sam defeats them with the Fenton Peeler Suit, but it needs to be recharged before she can use it again. Luckily, Danny arrives just in time, much to Sam's delight. Sam explains she was helping Danny's Mom make some improvments to the Peeler Suit, then she finds herself on an island being attacked by Sand Monsters. Danny explains that they got to find some whiny guy and save the world again. Sam hears a strange noise from the far side of the lagoon. They follow the strange noise to the source, and Spongebob and Patrick find a clarinet buried in the sand. Spongebob knows it's Squidward(a.k.a The Whiny Cephalopod), to his delight. He pulls Squidward out of the sand, but he's not happy by being rescued by Spongebob. After they get back to Camp Castaway￼￼, Danny and Spongebob defeat birds that made their nest there. Then they talk to the Wise Old Krab again. He explains that "The Three Headed Boy" is in Fort Crabclaw, a place full of nasty exiled Krabs. Danny, Spongebob, Sam, and Patrick get there, and after fighting a lot of exiled crabs and climbing some wall's, they find Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda(a.k.a The Three Headed Boy) being forced to play band music for the crab parade. Danny suggest to help them, because the crabs won't let them go. After they save Timmy Turner, Timmy wishes the crabs would freeze (literary). Timmy then shows them a Jimmy Neutron Communicater he found in the crab's fort. Danny thinks that Jimmy can help them, but Timmy tell's him "batteries are not included". Spongebob thinks they can find a battery because there's junk falling from the sky. Danny agrees with him, and wants to get back to Camp Castaway. After they get back to Camp Castaway, Danny and Spongebob meet a young crab who desperately need's their help. The Little Crab explains that a Monster is attacking their village. Danny tell's The Little Crab to show them the way. After Danny and Spongebob arrive at the village, they see a giant sand monster wearing a big wooden shell. The fleeing crabs call it "The Great Carapace", and The Great Carapace eats The Wise Old Krab. Danny and Spongebob must destroy the wooden shell on it's back, then lure it into the water fall behind. After the water fall desolves The Great Carapace into a big pile of harmless sand, The Wise Old Krab appears from the sand unharmed, startling Danny and Spongebob again. The Wise Old Krab thanks the two by making them members of their clan permanently, and gives them a jewel from the Jimmy Neutron Communicator. After they return to Camp Castaway, they manage to communicate with Jimmy. Timmy tells him what's happening, and Jimmy explains that he has getting strange reading's from their world's. Jimmy reveals that The Mawgu is using a rip in time and space, absorbing energy from each of their world's and he's keeping it for himself. If The Mawgu keeps getting stronger, all of their world's will be destroyed. Danny wonder's how they can stop him if he's getting so powerful. Jimmy has already sent Tucker plan's for a device called "The Neutron Rip-Zipper", which will recover the energy The Mawgu has stolen and will close the rip in time and space. Jimmy thinks they can find the parts they need are scattered all over the island. Now all they have to do is built a complicated and dangerous piece of equipment. Although Jimmy asked them if they have any questions, and they all raise their hands. Jimmy tell's them to find the part's without answering any of their questions. After Danny and Spongebob talk to The Wise Old Krab, he tell's them that "The Deep Sea Squirrel" the last that needs to be found, is at The Crystal Ruins. Danny, Sam, Spongebob, and Timmy with Cosmo and Wanda, go there and find Sandy(a.k.a The Deep Sea Squirrel) being attacked by Rock Monsters. After they help Sandy get rid of the Rock Monsters, Tucker (in communicator) thinks there's a rip zipper part nearby. Sandy and Spongebob find it behind a crystal wall, and they break it by Karate Chopping it, which is a giant gem. When Sandy wonder's "What's going on?", Patrick wants to tell her, but he only mentions he jumping and jumping for many hours until Sam finally interrupt's. Sam tell's Sandy they were summoned their to fight an evil monster and save the universe, much to Sandy's astonishment. After they return to Camp Castaway, Danny and Spongebob talk to The Wise Old Krab. He tell's them that The Queen of the Myrmec Tribe has been kidnapped the Florian's and their mad King. He also informs them that they've taken her to The Fetid Forest. When Danny, Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy arrive there, they learn that The Fetid Forest is polluted with ooze and has become an ooze minefield. They find the Queen trapped inside a giant jar, who pleads with the Sergeant and his henchman to resist the ooze corruption, but to no avail. Danny, Spongebob, Sandy, and Patrick defeat the Sergeant and his henchman, and save the Queen from her prison. The Queen is surprised to see that the chosen one's are real, and admits that she should've believed Shelley (The Wise Old Krab's name) all along. With Danny, Patrick, Sandy, and Spongebob all saying "Shelley" in unison. Jimmy tells them that their is another rip zipper part nearby, which is an espresso machine. After they return to Camp Castaway with The Queen, she explains that the King of the Florians ￼had built a dam to stop the water from flowing to the Florian's Village. Now they can only drink the ooze, and are now slaves to The Mawgu. The Queen tell's them if they can distract The King long enough, her commandos can break the dam. The river will flow again, and The Florian's will be free from the ooze. After Danny and Spongebob talk to the Queen, she lets them along with Sandy and Sam to ride her commando bugs to The Florian's Village. After they arrive, Sam pleads with King Gorge to stop the madness, realease the water, and save his people. But King Gorge orders them to become one with the ooze. When Danny refuses and states "their ending this now", King Gorge decides to finish them first. Danny, Spongebob, Sandy, and Sam manage to distract the King long enough for The Queen's Commandos to destroy the dam, and release the water on to King Gorge. The water washes the effects of the ooze away, and King Gorge reverts back to his small and humble self. After they return to Camp Castaway with the King, The Queen of Myrmecs thanks them for bringing peace to their people. King Gorge pleads with the heroes to stop The Mawgu, and gives them a microwave oven, the last item they need to finish the rip zipper. After Tucker is finished building the rip zipper, he tell them they must get it to the top of the Volcano. Danny, Spongebob, Sam, and Sandy arrive at Ancient's Peak, where they use the rising gas to float to the top. After Danny, Spongebob, Sandy, and Patrick make it up the chimney, Danny let's the other's know it's all clear at the top, and they can come on up. Tucker asks Danny if "they got rid of all of the monsters?" Danny replies that they got rid of most of them. The Mawgu suddenly appears, telling them to get ready to meet their doom. After they reach The Summit Storm, Jimmy tell's Danny "if they can lure The Mawgu into the rip, they can seal him up too". Sandy suggest they should use the flying rubble to get to the top. Danny wants to split into 3 teams. Sandy, Sam, Timmy, and Patrick will distract The Mawgu going another direction, Tucker will stay there at the switch, and Squidward and Spongebob are coming with Danny, because he has a plan. Danny and Spongebob are attacked by The Mawgu and his Ooze Monsters. When they defeat all of the Ooze Monsters, The Mawgu is about to attack them himself causing a frightened Spongebob to jump into Danny's arms. Luckily Sandy, Sam, Timmy, and Patrick get The Mawgu's attention with Timmy calling him a Weiner and a Toy Monster. The Mawgu goes after them instead, allowing Danny and Spongebob to proceed. They use the rubble to get to the top until The Mawgu attacks them again, this time throwing Rock Monsters at them. After they defeat The Rock Monsters, The Mawgu flies off allowing Danny and Spongebob to get to Squidward. After they get to Squidward, Danny need him to catapult them up as high as he can. Squidward agrees as long if he doesn't have to go with him. Danny uses Squidward to catapult Spongebob and himself to the highest point. After they land, Danny announces to The Mawgu that he and Spongebob are going to suck all of the energy back into the rip, and there is nothing he can do to stop them. The Mawgu attacks them, but after they land several hit's, The Mawgu is lured into the rip. Danny tell's Tucker to activate The Rip Zipper, with sucks the energy and The Mawgu with it. After they return to Camp Castaway, Jimmy activates the portal back to their homeworlds. Everyone bid's farewell to their new friends, with The Queen agreeing that they are truly heroes. Though Danny and Sam don't believe that they were their Chosen One's. We see head sculptures of Danny, Sam, Timmy, Jimmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Patrick, Sandy, Tucker, and Squidward on a giant wall. When you have collected 100 cogs you can unlock Danny's special costume. Which is Doomed Battle Costume from the episode "Teacher of the Year". Danny attacks with his ghost punch and can shoot a plasma ball. When you collect all of Danny's Salvage Items you unlock a bonus level called Ghost-Zone Zoomin'. The house of Danny resembles an advanced version of the Fenton Works. Salvage Items *Green Tiki Totem (Shipwreck Cliff) *Easter Head Totem (Calamity Cove) *Stone Statue (Fetid Forest) *Lava Lamp (Crystal Ruins) Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Danny appeared as a playable character in Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. After Chad-Bot told that they needed ghost energy to defeat Professor Calamitous', the heroes decided to call Danny and Sam for help since they knew about the ghost power Chad-bot needed. Danny told Jimmy that he wasn't at home when Professor Calamitous's evil toy army took over his house, to use energy coming from the Ghost Zone. Now his house is surrounded by robots that look like him and Sam. Then Jimmy needs Danny and Sam to meet him at the Amity Park EvilToyCo outlet immediately. Danny and Sam meet Jimmy there, wearing a giant mech suit along with Spongebob, Timmy, and Tak. Danny and the other heroes battle the Toybots attacking Amity Park. After Danny finishes off an Giant Evil Toy Jimmy Head that has been attacking and chasing them across Amity Park, all the toy's shut down, then they use the Evil Toy Store Portal to get back to the factory, and also shut the Evil Toy Store Down. However, despite Calamitous losing his supply of Ghost Energy, their situation is not good, because they must stop The Saucer men from kidnapping anymore heroes, which will be more difficult now. The heroes then explore the factory, save more heroes, and stop the Saucer men from capturing any more heroes. Then, Professor Calamitous sends more toybot's to ￼Fairy World to capture more Fairies. The heroes head there as well. When Danny see's a restaurant for free Krabby Patties through his binoculars, Patrick gets too close to the lenses and accidentally startles Danny in the process. He and his friends explore the factory and save the captured fairies as well Jorgen Von Strangle. After Jorgen thanks the heroes, he destroys the harvester, astonishing Danny and the heroes in the process. Jorgen will continue cleaning up Fairy World and tell's the heroes to stop Calamitous. Danny and the other heroes overhear Professor Calamitous practice his acceptance speech for The Biggest Genius Award Show. Even when he realized they can hear him, he tell's the heroes that he'll win The Biggest Genius Award Show, and their is nothing they can do about it. Danny and the heroes arrive at the Professor's evil lair in their mech suits, and after they destroy more giant toybot's, they arrive at the Biggest Genius Award Show. The Host announces Chad-bot the winner, and Chad-bot explains the Professor's evil plan to capture every hero in each universe. He also explains that Professor Calamitous made evil toybot's using Krabby Patties, Fairy Magic, and Ghost Energy. The Chad-bot is awarded an Electronic Razor, which he delightfully uses to shave Professor Calamitous's mustache off. Danny's special costume is Dark Danny, also called Dan Phantom, from the episode "Ultimate Enemy". Danny fights with his ghost punch, like he does in all games. Danny also has a special bonus level in which he must activate generators in his ghost form and break all the block in his way. The generators must be activated before the time is over. Nicktoons: Globs of Doom Danny appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Danny again got summoned by Jimmy to Volcano Island along with other heroes and villains. They went through several worlds to collect batteries for the Vessel of Portentia. Danny was given his backpack like weapon offscreen then went to Bikini Bottom with everyone else. Danny saw a mutated Bubble Bass vomit Too on Spongebob, but doesn't mutated like Bubble Bass did due to his Sponge like characteristics. However, this allows Globulous Maximous to speak through Spongebob. After they get back from Zim and Dib's universe with the first Piece of The Vessel of Portentia, Globulous communicates through Spongebob after he got gooed on again, warning them that the Vessel of Portentia will not be enough to stop him from destroying their Planet's. Patrick managed to slap Spongebob out of his state, but Danny is more concerned about his home "Amity Park" knowing the second piece of the Vessel of Portentia is there somewhere. They arrive at Amity Park, which is being showered by Morphoids and one of them lands on Cujo the Ghost Dog much to Danny's concern. A mutated Cujo runs away with the second piece of the Vessel of Portentia in his mouth with the gang giving chase. Danny and Zim go to the Casper High Football Field where they save Dash from the goo, and Tucker near Danny's house. After Cujo runs into a wall, the goo on him splatters on Spongebob again. Globulous communicates through Spongebob again, and reveals his name to everyone else. After Technus snaps Spongebob out of his state, Spongebob explains to everyone else that Globulous Maximous is a giant glob that is older than time itself and is heading their way to destroy them. Next, they head to Retr￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼oville where they encounter Jimmy's Girl Eating Plant that has been mutated into the size of a building and captures Cindy. Danny and Plankton go too Jimmy's goo covered neighborhood .and rescue Sheen from the goo. Then Danny and Plankton head to Jimmy's goo infested lab and use one of his rockets to get to the Candy Bar and they rescue Cindy from the Morphoids. After the Girl Eating Plant spits goo on Spongebob, Danny grabs him by the arm as they head back to Volcano Island to bring the third piece of the Vessel of Portentia there. Then everyone heads to Pu￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼￼pununu to find the last piece of the Vessel of Portentia. They find it at the top of an old temple, protected by a bubble made of goo. Spongebob pops it but once again gets covered in goo. Danny and the others head back to Volcano Island and Globulous Maximous takes control of Spongebob's mind again. Globulous admits he's tired of his old self and decides to be Spongebob, because he likes Spongebob's small, squishy, and happy characteristics. But Spongebob snaps himself out of Globulous' control, and they head on board the Vessel of Portentia to stop Globulous Maximous before it's too late. Eventually they defeated Globulous, but the villains decide to capture him and use him for their future evil plans. Danny the heroes (and Zim) are ejected into space, while the villains (and Dib) take control of the Vessel of Portentia, abandoning them in space. Danny and the others learn that Globulous born along with the universe which is actually called "The Big Sneeze", revealing that he's a giant booger. Spongebob convinces Globulous to be proud of who he is, but Globulous believe's there is no point because time is slipping away. So Danny and the others throw Krabby Patties into his mouth. At first he believes it was a joke until he belches, which makes him feel much better. Globulous turns into a giant one eyed version of Spongebob named SpongeGlob, who then turned good and afterwards SpongeGlob defeated the Vessel of Portentia. Afterwards, SpongeGlob takes Danny and the other heroes (and Zim) back to Volcano Island. SpongeGlob thanks them for teaching him to be proud of who he is then leaves to make up for all of his wrongdoing throughout the universe. Spongebob sneeze's all the goo out of his body and onto everyone else. Patrick remarks it's like the beginning of the universe. But the Wise Old Crabs say's "it feel's more like the end!" Danny has a special backpack-like device which allows him to summon a ghostly copy of himself to assist him in battle. However the copy will just run around and punch and not really targeting on a specific enemy. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Danny appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He was the first character announced for the game. He is one of the four, playable, characters to represent his show. Unlike many characters he doesn't use his weapon from Globs of Doom. Bio Transformed by an accident in his father's 'Fenton Portal', 14 year old Daniel Fenton mutated into a half-human, half-ghost hybrid. His alter ego is known as 'Danny Phantom', a spectral hero sworn to defend both the world and the Ghost Zone from ghostly threats, using an array of powers derived from his accident that are constantly evolving. But after his battle with Pariah Dark, Pariah Dark aura has been following him where ever he goes. Thanks to Danny, Pariah Dark has learned that there are other universe's. Now Pariah Dark is free from his Prison, and has figured out a way to travel to the other universe's, and has destroyed the homes of many Nicktoon characters. Now Danny's enemies have begrudgingly formed an alliance with him, and they teamed up with other Nicktoon characters to save the Multi-Verse from Pariah Dark's reign. Special Powers *Ghostly Wail. *Ectoplasmic Blasts. *Flight. *Invisibility. *Cryokinesis. *Intangibility. *Ghost Sense. Quotes Intro *"Gotta take you on? Then it's time to go ghost!" *"Look, can we make this quick? I gotta date with Sam in a few minutes, and she's going to be MAD if I'm late!" *"This fight is going to be...ECTOPLASMIC! ...sorry, still working on it." *"The Box Ghost?! Oh, sorry, I thought it was somebody intimidating." (Intro against a villain) *"Nicktoons...UNITE!" (Intro when his team also consists of Spongebob, Timmy Turner, Jenny and/or Jimmy Neutron) *"I'm taking you OFF the playlist, Ember! " - (Intro against Ember) *"Oh boy. I'm guessing using Tucker's PDA won't work this time..." - (Intro against Technus) *"All of the best ghost hunting gadgets you've got won't save you from a beatdown, Skulker!" - (Intro against Skulker) *"Hey, Spongebob. What's shaking, my aquatic amigo?" (Intro against Spongebob Squarepants) *"Being a bookworm will only get you so far, Jimmy." (Intro against Jimmy Neutron) *"What IS it with bad guys and giant robots? ...are you compensating for something, Doc?" (Intro against Professor Calamitous) *"You must've gotten your PHD in a box of corn flakes if you think fighting me is a good idea!" (Intro against Dr. Blowhole or Dr. Hutchison) *"An alien, huh? Aren't you just the cutest widdle thing!" - (Intro against Zim) *"Timmy! ....did you get taller?" (Intro against Timmy Turner) *"Just curious...does Youngblood know you've raided his closet?" (Intro against the Flying Dutchman) *"Ghost vs Witch! Who will win? Definitely me!" (Intro against Stormy or Shinigami) *"First evil plants, and now giant bugs?! This just keeps getting weird..." (Intro against Lord Dregg) *"You have got to be kidding me..." (Intro against Ooblar) *"What the-?! That snake can talk!?" (Intro against Sanjay and Craig if he speaks first) Win Pose *"Don't blame yourself. That's just the power of Danny Phantom." *"Think I'll call the Box Ghost. He's more of a challenge." *"Now you see me...." *goes invisible* "....now you don't!" *"Scrubbing bubbles aren't going to be enough to take me down, Bobby." (Win Pose against Spongebob Squarepants) *"It's back to the Ghost Zone in a tiny thermos for you." (Win Pose against Technus or Ember) *"The only prize you deserve is the booby prize, skullhead!" (Win Pose against Skulker) *"Yikes, those claws are SHARP. I need to get a scratching post for you!" (Win Pose against Kitty Katswell) *"Whoa, talk about hyperactive. No more Frosty Flakes for you!" (Win Pose against Dudley Puppy) *"Not a big fan of smoothies. Stuff goes right through me." (Win Pose against Kimi) *"I guess I now know why you sat out the Battle for Volcano Island." (Win Pose against Jimmy Neutron) *"Man, for the guy who runs Davy Jones' locker, you sure weren't much of a challenge." (Win Pose against the Flying Dutchman) *"And STAY down!" (Win pose against Paraiah Dark) Victory Screen *"Maybe going ghost was going overboard for you. " *"The scarf? I thought it looked cool. What, can't a guy make himself look awesome?" *"You don't need to go ghost to see how this fight was going to end." *"Vlad? Haven't seen him since he sent himself into space. Good riddance." *"Oh, man, now you've made me late! Sam is gonna kill me!" *"Looks like you've finally been halted." (Victory Screen against Reptar) *"All the brains in the world, and you couldn't figure out how to deal with a ghost? Maybe you should spend more time hitting the books!" (Victory Screen against Jimmy Neutron) *"By the way, that plan of yours where you made fairies fart to power your machines? LAME. Which comic book did you get THAT idea from?" (Victory Screen against Professor Calamitous) *"I ran into your future self once. She was fat, ugly and couldn't sing. How's that for a sick burn?" (Victory Screen against Ember) *"The bigger they are, the harder they fall. Maybe you should've chosen the compact model, Technus!" (Victory Screen against Technus) *"I guess you're not the big, bad bounty hunter you claim to be, are you, Skulker?" (Victory Screen against Skulker) *"Dark, moody and a hair-trigger temper. You're like my girlfriend, only evil!" (Victory Screen against Azula) *"Well, you certainly were rotten to the core, but you were more than a little cracked." (Victory Screen against Ooblar) *"I'm starting to think you're stealing Technus' thing on electricity!" (Victory Screen against Stormy) Miscellaneous * *goes intangible* *"Going Ghost!" (Tag In) *"Take 'em!" (Tag Out) *"Giving it all I got!" (If first to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) *"You're about the get a ghostly beatdown!" (If second to perform a Delayed Hyper Combo) *"AAAAAAAGGGH!!!" (Loss if hit with Hard Attack) *"Uh....what just....happened?" (Loss if hit with a Light Attack) *"Darn it, that's NOT fair!" (Loss via Time Over) Taunts: * "Come ooon!" (Taunt #1) **shrugs* "Don't tell me you're scared of ghosts!" (Taunt #2) *"If i weren't already a ghost, I'd have died of boredom by now." (Taunt #3) Alternate Costume Name: Doomed Avatar Battlesuit First Appearance of this Costume: "Teacher of the Year", October 15th, 2004 Bio: When Technus invaded the online world of the "Doomed" video game, Danny took it upon himself to overshadow his game avatar, combining his ghostly energy with the numerous powerups of the virtual world! With Jimmy's help, he has not only found a way to cross it over into the real world, but give it some much needed upgrades for the dangerous battle ahead! Halloween Costume Name: Dark Danny First Appearance of Dark Danny: "The Ultimate Enemy", September 16th, 2005 Bio: I warned you, Danny. No matter how hard you try, your future is inevitable! You may have averted the timeline where I came to be after all you held dear came crashing down on you, but I'm still here. I still EXIST. I am a part of you. And sooner or later....YOU WILL BECOME ME. I ''AM ''INEVITABLE! Nicktoons MLB Danny Phantom appears as a playable character in Nicktoons MLB. Danny throws right-handed and leaves a trail of ghost energy behind. Status *Fastball: ***** *Splitter: ***** *Curveball: *** *Changeup: *** Super Brawl Danny appears as a playable character in all the Super Brawl games. He appeared as an unlockable character in Jingle Brawl, but has been a starter character since then. However he was cut from the roster of Super Brawl 3. His special move was firing a laser from the palm of his hand. His charged special move was a massive beam of ecto-energy which he fired from both hands. Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy Danny appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy. Nicktoos Racing Series Danny appeared in the two last Nicktoons Racing games. He was playable in Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing, as he appeared in Nicktoons Unite!. He also was playable again in Nicktoons Nitro. In both the games his car was the Fenton RV, from the original show. Other Games Danny also appeared in the games; Nicktoons: Movin', Nicktoons Basketball and Nickelodeon Party Blast. Gallery Danny_Human-Ghost.jpg|Danny Phantom in his show nicktoons___danny_phantom__alternate_costume__by_neweraoutlaw-d62kteb.png|Doomed Avatar Battlesuit Nicktoons_danny_phantom_halloween_costume_by_neweraoutlaw-d6rn4zn.png|Dark Danny Vlcsnap-2011-12-25-14h26m19s81.jpg bandicam 2018-01-10 15-26-11-642.jpg|Danny Phantom/Flash Danny Phantom.jpg Trivia *Danny appeared in all the main Nicktoons game, alongside with SpongeBob. Category:Characters Category:Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Character Category:Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Character Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Super Brawl Character Category:Nicktoons Racing Character Category:Nicktoons MLB Character Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Danny Phantom Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:Ghost Category:Nicktoons Unite! Character Category:Heroes Category:Chronicles of illusion characters